Massie Block & The Espanol Chicas
by craze writer 1000
Summary: Massie Block & the PC rule BOCD.But when 8th grade starts and Alicia arrives back from Spain with three hawt girl cousins and two hawt boy cousins, everything changes.What will Massie do as her perfect world begins to change?READ ON 2 FIND OUT! R&R PLZ!
1. Overview of Characters

**Massie Block:** With her brunette hair, Dentyne Ice white colored teeth and glossy lips, she rules BOCD. But when Alicia comes back from Spain with her cousins Mariana, Neela, and Honora, will they make a new alpha foursome??

**Dylan Marvil:** Gave up on her diets for good. So what if she likes sugary snacks? So what if she looks sort of puffy because of how much weight she gained fast? She's happy, and that's all that matters… right?

**Alicia Rivera:** Just spend an ah-mazing summer in Spain. When she comes back, her parents surprise her: three of her other BFFs, or her cousins, from Spain, are visiting for a month, plus, two of her hawt boy cousins- Philipe and Andrew! Mariana, Neela, Honora, and Alicia Rivera are sososo happy to be together, but are Alicia's OTHER BFF's?

**Kristen Gregory:** Can't believe how rotten life can get. Her mother is making her quit soccer so she gets straight… no, not A's… A+s! But Kristen doesn't just use her brain for good… she can use it to scheme evil plans. And she has one to get back to her favorite pastime- soccer. Will it fail or succeed?

**Claire Lyons:** Is having trouble making decisions. Layne Abeley, her first ever friend (besides Nurse Adele) is making her choose between the PC and Layne's group of her, Meena, and Heather. Who will Claire choose??

***

**Mariana Rivera:** wants to be an alpha. Actually, a beta. Massie Block is ah-mazing, and Mariana wants in to Massie's friendship and the PC, the most exclusive, ah-mazing group in BOCD. Will she get it?

**Neela Rivera:** Also wants to be a beta. But instead of sharing Alicia's spotlight as beta, Neela wants to rid of her cousin! Alicia's had her share of _caliente_ guys (hawt) and Neela wants a chance. But Alicia is not giving up her place without a fight. And neither are her friends or boys who luh-ve her.

**Honora Rivera: **is SOSOSO excited to be in Ah-MER-I-CA! She's always wanted to come here. Honora's _papi_ promised her if she did well in school, he would let her stay in Ah-merica for the rest of the semester to study abroad. But when a certain BB boy who is awf-limits catches her eye and she catches his, Honora may forget about schoolwork. American boys are hawt!

***


	2. Alicia and her Espanol Cousins

**First Class Plane to Albany Airport**

**8/27— 4:40 am**

"Ah-lee-see-ah," said Mariana Rivera, looking to her beautiful cousin, Alicia Rivera.

"Mhm?" Alicia answered, not paying attention. She was too busy reading a new text from Massie Block, one of her BFFs, to listen to her sometimes ah-nnoying cousin.

Mariana noticed that Alicia wasn't listening, and sighed, mumbling in Spanish.

"_Hermana_, sister, what troubles you?" asked Honora Rivera, another of Alicia's cousins, in her accented English.

"I just want to know if this is Americana yet? Is this the place of New York?" Mariana asked.

Neela Rivera looked out her window seat eagerly. "_Si!_ It is Americana! Oh, Aliceea, it's so _bonito!" _Neela exclaimed.

Alicia checked the view out the window. "_Si, primo!_"

"It's not Westchester though. It's um, what do you call it, Aliceea?" asked Antonio, or Tony, Rivera.

"Pennsylvania?" Felipe Rivera asked in his deep, Spanish voice.

"Point!" Alicia grinned at her ah-dorable cousins, who were all her age.

"Oh, _primo_, I can't wait to go to school here!" Honora exclaimed. "I heard they have wonderful _academias_ here!"

Alicia shrugged. "I awnestly don't know. I don't focus on school. _Hermanos_ (boys) and fun are how I spend my time!" Alicia grinned and winked, mainly at Mariana, who loved boys too. Mariana clapped her hands excitedly.

"Are there many cute _hermanos?_" asked Honora.

"Are your _amigas_ excited to see us?" Neela questioned. She hoped to be popular in Americana too, as she was in Spain.

Alicia blushed. "Well…." Alicia hadn't told Massie and the other PC members. She wanted to surprise them. That, and the fact that she was worried they would be upset with her. The last time she brought back a girl (and now it's girls AND boys!) was when Nina Callas came, and that was _terrible!_ Alicia knew that Felipe, Antonio, Honora, Mariana, and Neela were different from Nina, but the girls did nawt!

"_Primo? _Cousin?" asked Mariana. "_Hola??_"

"Sorry," Alicia apologized. "I was off thinking."

Felipe nodded. "I am so excited to meet every one!" he confessed. Antonio nodded in agreement.

**Dylan: hey, did you bring me back something? :] JK. **

**Alicia: of course I did, dyl! U will love them. **

**Dylan: them? So you mean more than one? **

**Alicia: given! **

**Dylan: u r ah-mazing! Thnx so much! **

Alicia sighed. She wondered if Dylan would still think she was ah-mazing after she saw the prezzy. She hoped so.

"Welcome to New York! _Bienvenido a New York! _We will be landing shortly. _Aterrizaremos pronto._"

Alicia sighed with a feeling of happiness and sadness put together. Happy to be home and be with her best friends again. Sad that she had left her birth home- Spain.

**Baggage Retrieval**

**8/27 – 5:01 am**

Every boy who passed Alicia and her girl cousins gaped at their hawtness. Every girl who passed Felipe and Antonio did the same. Alicia felt like a sexy model walking the airport runway, and did so as a model should. She strutted, fast, long strides and had a blank stare on her face.

Mariana stuck out her A-cups (which were no match for Alicia's C's) and did the same.

Neela and Honora just giggled at their cousin and sister.

"Alicia! Honey, wait for Neela and Honora!" Mr. Antonio Rivera, her father, called.

She pretended not to hear. Alicia had to get home. Once off the plane, Mrs. Rivera had informed her that there would be a welcome home, Alicia party tonight to welcome their daughter and relatives.

"Oh, darlings!" Mrs. Rivera said fondly. "I am so glad to see you! _Estoy tan alegre verle!_"

"So are we, Mrs. Rivera! _Estamos tan, Senora Rivera." _Honora exclaimed in response. "We haven't seen you forever!"

"Your English is wonderful, dear." Mr. Rivera commented.

Alicia and Mariana stopped strutting to wait for their cousins.

"Oh, _gracias! Papi_ says if I work hard at school, he will let me stay for the whole semester at your _casa_! He says studying abroad is a wonderful experience, but I must stay _enfocado_, focused." Honora explained.

Alicia looked at her cousin sharply. "Whhhattt?" she asked.

Honora looked up. "_Primo, _your parents did not tell you?"

"They did nawt say a thing!" Alicia answered, glancing at her parents.

"_Todos conseguimos los cuartos de huedsped, Sr. y a Senora Rivera?_" Neela asked cautiously.

"I apologize, dears, but my Spanish isn't as good as it used to be. What did you say?" asked Mrs. Rivera.

"She asked if we are all staying in guest rooms?" Mariana explained. "Neela, speak English!" she added.

Neela muttered something under her breath.

"Honora_ y _Neela_ dormira en el cuarto de huesped, y _Mariana_ dormira en Alicia's sitio de s." _Mr. Rivera explained.

"Whhhatttt??" Alicia asked. She heard her name, and knew it was nawt something good, like a new credit card. She tawssed her hair behind a slim, tanned shoulder and focused her dark eyes on her mother.

"Neela and Honora get our small guest rooms, and Felipe and Antonio get a large guest room. We hired an extra maid to take care of them too, and that takes the last guest room. So, Mariana will share with you in your room," Mr. Rivera explained.

"Ehmagawd!" Alicia cried. A boy looked looked at her to see what was wrong. She ignored him. "I am NAWT sharing a room with Mariana! I am nawt!" Alicia yelled.

"Shh, darling, we can talk later."

Alicia pouted, her sparkling eyes stopped sparkling. She could nawt share a room with her cousin! It was just out of the question!

"Hmm… what would Massie do?" Alicia asked herself. She often did this when she had a problem she didn't know what to do with. Massie was ah-mazing at solving problems.

And then Alicia knew. She knew exactly what to do.

**A/N: hey guys! This is my first real chapter to my new story! I hope u guys like it! PLZ R&R with ideas, suggestions, comments, ANYTHING! I don't care if you just say good story or something! I love, love, LOVE reviews! :] I hope u guys like this story too! I'll update soon! **

**LYL, **

**craze writer 1000**


	3. Primping for the Partay!

**Massie Block's I-Pad**

"Massie? You left your cell phone down here and it's buzzing!" Kendra Block called up the stairs.

"Thanks," Massie called back. Ahbviously she hadn't been listening, because she was too busy primping. Tonight was a hawt party at Alicia's mansion to welcome her back. But why would there be a huge party just for Leesh? Massie loved her friend… but… really?

Massie looked at her Massie-quin and smiled at her outfit. A short turquoise DKNY dress with puffed sleeves and a glittery silver belt to go around it made her gorgeous hair look ah-mazing, even though it always did! Her silver Marc Jacobs flats completed the look.

Her eye makeup and her hair, done specially by Jakkob as she called in quickly to set the appointment, looked ah-mazing and Massie knew she looked hawter than ever.

No guy would be able to keep his eyes off of her.

Massie posed for her mirror.

"Were you just in a fire?" she asked herself. "'Cuz you look smoking hot!"

And Massie grinned.

**Dylan Marvil's Bedroom**

"Mom!" Dylan barked into the intercom. "Where are the chocolate covered pretzels?"

"Dyl, honey, you ate them all. And where are my deluxe truffles imported from Spain?"

Dylan pretended not to hear. She had had a craving last night and ate them awl. And they were delish!

She looked for her outfit for Alicia's welcome party tonight. A red Ella Moss short dress with tank top straps and gold heels was her ah-mazing new outfit.

Dylan started to put on her dress, but her chest was too wide. That was a good thing though. She tried wiggling it up starting at her feet, but had to stop at her thighs. Dylan gasped suddenly. What did this mean? Eh. Ma. Gawd. Could she not fit into her dress? She had only bought it a month ago and it fit at the store!!!!!!

Dylan was breathing hard, trying to get the dress on.

_Rrrrrip! _

Dylan looked down at the torn fabric falling from her thighs down to the floor. Her eyes filled with tears and then:

"EHMAGAWWWWD!"

**Claire Lyons' Bedroom **

Claire looked at the scrapbook laying open on her desk. Inside, she had taped outfits of Massie's and celebrities and her outfits she had loved. She needed ideas for tonight's party at Alicia's. Of course, Alicia and Dylan and Kristen still didn't really love the idea of Claire in the Pretty Committee (she had heard them) but Massie had invited her.

Claire finally settled on a green velvet dress that made her blue eyes bright and her white blond hair look good.

She started to curl her hair at her vanity and smiled at the reflection. Suddenly she got a text from Massie.

Massie: hey girl ready 2 par-TAY?!?!

Massie: will pick u up at seven sharp b ready

Claire: totally ready! and I will b I am doin hair now

Massie: r u curling it?

Claire: ya

Massie: um, I would wait. it's only five and the curls might fall out by midnite (party ends)

Claire: hairspray?

Massie: wrong. unless u have my expensive treSEMME hairspray, I doubt they will stay in, claire.

Claire: o. I don't have that

Massie: new it. ttyl

Layne: hey!!!

Claire didn't have time to text Layne back. She had to keep working on her hair! Her hair was thin so she had to curl it really well to keep its hold.

Suddenly her cell rang. Claire picked it up, checked the caller ID (gotta love it!) and opened it.

"Heyy!"

"Hi," Layne answered, chomping down on Cracker Jacks, her new favorite snack. Claire winced at the exaggerated chewing noises coming from the phone. "Do you wanna sleep over on Friday?"

Claire thought ahead for a second. "Oh, I can't, sorry. That's the night of Massie's weekly Friday sleepovers."

"Oh." Layne sounded hurt. "Okay. I'll just invite Heather. See ya."

"Bye," Claire hung up.

She felt bad but what could she do? She couldn't pass up the temptation to hang with the Pretty Committee! Now that she was in, she had to stay in.

Permanently.

**Alicia Rivera's Bedroom**

"Ah-lee-see-ah," Honora called with her thick Spanish accent.

Alicia didn't bother to respond. She hated to yell and always just waited for people to come to her.

Which they ahb-viously did, of course.

Sure enough, Honora strutted in five seconds later.

"Ehmagawd. What are you wearing?" Alicia gazed in horror at her cousin's outfit. It was a maroon, green, and peachy dress with the colors fading into each other.

"It's from my favorite store!" Honora protested, noticing Alicia's face.

Mariana stepped in. She admired the dress, but having been staying in Alicia's room for the past few days, she knew that the dress was nawt what girls in Westchester wore.

"_Ese vestido es feo!" _Mariana said, wrinkling her tiny nose. She purposely avoided looking at Honora's hurt face.

"Operator?" Alicia asked, rolling her eyes. She hated when her cousins spoke complicated Spanish! She barely understood what _primo _meant and why her cousin called her that!

"I said her dress is ugly," Mariana explained.

Honora plucked at her dress, as if she could make it suddenly beautiful if she touched it enough. She didn't meet Mariana's eyes and Mariana didn't meet hers.

"Point!" Alicia grinned.

Neela walked into the room with her straightener and makeup to do in Alicia's room. "_Dios, _Alicia, you really must learn _Espanol."_

"_Parada_, Neela. Why should she learn English? She lives in America!" Honora said.

Alicia grinned triumphantly at Neela.

She looked at the clock.

"Ehmagod!" she shrieked. There was less than an hour to get ready, and Alicia needed to primp ay-sap.

She jumped up and unplugged Mariana's hair curler even though the girl was using it.

"_Oye!" _Mariana exclaimed, jumping up and grabbing the plug back.

"I need it," Alicia said coolly, plugging in her straightener. She was going to go with a sleek, straight, shiny look and a pouf in her hair with her long, glamorous side-bangs.

Mariana's shoulders dropped in defeat, and she moved to Alicia's desk to do her hair, even though there was no mirror.

Alicia suddenly saw her cousins in the mirror and noticed their unacceptable outfits.

"Up, up, up." Alicia stood, and her cousins did immediately too.

"What is it?" Neela asked.

"You guys need to borrow my clothes. This is a privilege, nawt something to take advantage of. I'm only doing it because you are walking fashion no-no's," Alicia said, walking down the line of the three girls like a sergeant barking orders at his troops. "You girls need to make a GOOD impression on my friends. Got it?"

"Why? Can't we be ourselves?" Honora asked.

"NO!" Alicia barked. "Well, yes, but you have to be nice and cool and dress GOOD. Remember my other cousin, Nina Callas?"

"_Dios!_" Neela shook her head in horror at the memory of the family reunion where she had met the slut. "_Yo la odio!" _

"She said she hates her," Mariana explained, knowing Alicia would be annoyed at the Spanish.

"So do my friends," Alicia rolled her eyes. "You are my cousins too. Show that you are different, or everyone at my school will hate you!"

Neela widened her eyes in horror. She wanted to be popular here, not hated!

"Show me your clothes," Neela commanded.

Alicia, not about to be told what to do by her cousin, dressed slowly in her spaghetti-strap gold dress that complimented her deep tan, and tall black Jimmy Choo sandals.

Neela tapped her foot impatiently. Alicia ignored her.

Finally she settled in to dress her cousins.

She let Neela borrow a casual but pretty Ralph Lauren navy dress, Honora wore a seashell pink dress, and Mariana wore a lime green strapless dress.

Alicia did their makeup, because Spanish makeup was thick and slutty to her friends (Massie had said that.) and finished herself.

They were ready to go!

Alicia looked at her reflection. "_Hola, _hawties!" she said to her cousins, planting a kiss on the mirrored reflection. It left a glossy print which Alicia didn't bother to wipe away.

"_Chicas!_" Nadia Rivera called to her girls. "Come on down! It's about time for your party!"


End file.
